


I Miss You When You're Here

by cdreaiton



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/pseuds/cdreaiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly has been taking over Aoba more and more and Koujaku just wants his boyfriend back.  Aoba, unknowing about the Sly situation, has planned a date night for him and Koujaku.  When Aoba takes the lead and decides to be a bit more forceful, Koujaku thinks he’s Sly and pushes him away.  18+</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BlueJaku](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/46739) by BeniSeragaki. 



> This is a story based around a slight AU by beniseragaki.tumblr.com
> 
> Here is the URL for the actual post: (This story will make a lot more sense if you read it)
> 
> http://beniseragaki.tumblr.com/post/80739617872/beniseragaki-beniseragaki-au-where-sly-blue

Everything was perfect.  Aoba ran through his preparation list in his head one more time, just to be sure.  Candles, check.  Flowers, check.  Dinner warming on the stove, check.  Present hidden under the pillow, check.  Lube, check.  He ticked off the items on his list one by one.  Everything had to be perfect tonight.  Everything.  A smile crept onto Aoba’s face as he imagined the look on Koujaku’s face when he saw what he had planned for the evening.

 

Between work and Rib meetings, Koujaku had been gone a lot lately.  Aoba had work too, but that was only part time, and he ended up spending a large portion of his day home alone.  He played with Ren, visited Tae-san, he’d even started hanging out with Noiz a little.  As long as he kept the conversation away from Rhyme, he found that he got along with the other boy quite well.  He had also found himself spending an abnormal amount of time sleeping.  That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but he hated the idea that he was becoming lazy.

 

Usually, he would have just headed to Mizuki’s bar and hung out with him, but his friend had seemed distant and almost...jumpy lately.  Aoba had tried to talk to him about it, but Mizuki always managed to avoid the subject with some sort of non-committal excuse. ‘I’m just busy with work.’  ‘I’m just tired today, really.’  And so on and so forth.

 

But none of that really mattered right now.  Right now, all he wanted to think about was the evening he had planned for him and Koujaku.  It was almost time for Koujaku to be home from work.  There was no Rib meeting tonight, and Aoba had talked to a couple of Koujaku’s team members to ensure that Koujaku came straight home from work.  He wasn’t sure exactly how they were going to accomplish that, but he had faith in them.

 

It had been a while since the two of them had done anything couple-esq.  And with Koujaku being gone so much, they hadn’t had sex in almost two weeks.  A slight blush joined the smile on Aoba’s face.  Embarrassment joined the emotions swirling around in his head.  He shook his head quickly and smacked his cheeks to drive it away.  This was no time to be getting embarrassed.  He had already decided that he was going to go through with this tonight no matter what.  He’d spent the majority of the day psyching himself up and preparing what he would say and do.  If he got embarrassed now, he might lose his nerve and then the whole night would be ruined.

 

Straightening out the kimono he was wearing, he left the bedroom and closed the door.  He wanted everything to be a surprise.  Tonight, he was going to take the lead and make sure Koujaku knew, in no uncertain terms, that Aoba wanted him.  That Aoba loved him.  So he’d asked Tae-san to make Koujaku’s favorite food, he’d had the flower shop down the street make a special bouquet of Koujaku’s favorite flower, and he’d pulled his kimono out of the closet.  Koujaku never said anything about Aoba’s clothes, and Aoba knew he didn’t particularly mind what he wore.  But Aoba also knew that Koujaku liked traditional clothing styles, and tonight was all about showing Koujaku how much he loved him.

 

The sound of footsteps outside the apartment brought Aoba out of his thoughts and back to reality.  He squared his shoulders, opened the front of the kimono just a fraction more, took a deep breath, and waited for the door to open.

 

Moments later he heard the jingle of keys, and Koujaku came through the door.

 

“I’m home, Aoba.”  Koujaku’s voice sounded tired as he closed the door behind him.  Aoba smiled to himself, knowing that the exhaustion wouldn’t stay around for long.

 

“Welcome back.”

 

He put as much love and lust into his voice as he could manage.  [Take the lead, Aoba.  You can do it.  Don’t back out now.]  He saw Koujaku freeze in surprise, hand still on the hilt of the sword he was leaning against the wall.  Slowly, carefully, he walked towards Koujaku, making sure that his way of walking showed off the kimono he was wearing in the most flattering way possible.

 

Koujaku didn’t move as he walked.  Aoba could see Koujaku’s chest rising and falling with each breath as he got closer, but that was the only part of him that moved.  The red eyes were wide open in surprise, making Aoba’s smile deepen in delight at having caught his lover off guard.  Once he was within reach, he slid his hand into the front of Koujaku’s kimono, running his fingers along the taught abdominal muscles.  He felt Koujaku flinch slightly and it gave Aoba courage to continue.

 

Aoba brought his other hand up to Koujaku’s face, and gently brushed the bangs away from his right eye.  Using his hand as leverage, he brought his face close to Koujaku’s, closed his eyes and kissed him softly.  Koujaku still hadn’t moved.  Aoba, continuing with his plan to take the lead, ran his tongue along Koujaku’s closed lips, enticing them to open to deepen the kiss.  The small shocked gasp Koujaku let out at this action gave Aoba just enough of an opening to slip in.

 

As Aoba deepened the kiss, he began to run his hand up Koujaku’s chest, keeping his touch light and teasing as he sought out his partners sensitive spots.  Finally, he felt Koujaku move, and big, warm hands rested on his shoulders.  Anticipating Koujaku’s action, Aoba moved his body a bit closer.

 

The hands on his shoulders gripped him tightly.  Painfully.  Aoba was about to reprimand Koujaku for forgetting his own strength when he was suddenly shoved backwards with so much force that he fell to the floor.  Shock and confusion filled Aoba’s mind as he looked up at Koujaku.  The dark eyes looking back at him were filled with an indescribable emotion.  For the first time since the events in Platinum Jail, Aoba was slightly afraid of Koujaku.

 

“Koujaku, what…?”

 

“Don’t!”  The power in Koujaku’s shout caused Aoba to flinch back and stop mid-sentence.  “Just don’t.”  Koujaku clenched his fists at his side and dropped his gaze to the floor.

 

The silence in the apartment was unbearable.  Unsure of what was going on Aoba picked himself up and slowly reached a hand out to the tense figure in front of him.

 

“Koujaku, what’s wrong?  Are you okay?  Can I…?”

 

“I told you to stop!”  Koujaku slapped away the extended hand.  Aoba pulled his stinging hand back to his chest reflexively, cradling it in the other.

 

“Koujaku…”  Aoba’s whisper was barely audible.

 

“Is this fun for you?  Do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of torturing me like this?”  Koujaku’s voice was strained with emotion.  He turned his back to Aoba and picked up his sword.  “I’m going out.  Aoba better be back when I get home.”

 

[What?  What?  Aoba?  I am Aoba.  What?]

 

Without thinking, Aoba grabbed the back of Koujaku’s kimono, stopping him.  He held onto the cloth like a life line.

 

“Wait, you’re not making any sense.  What’s wrong?  Did I upset you somehow?  What do you mean ‘Aoba better be back’.  I am Aoba.  Koujaku…”  Aoba’s words were jumbled and his thoughts made no sense.  His speech was rapid and muffled.  [I am Aoba.]

 

“Let me go.  Now.”  The anger was evident in Koujaku’s voice, and Aoba released the kimono involuntarily, his fear growing.  “You are not Aoba, you will never be Aoba, and your little game of pretend is getting old.”

 

“Pretend…? Koujaku, I’m not pretending…” Aoba’s confusion continued to grow.  Koujaku spun around and grabbed Aoba’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the flesh painfully. “Ow!  Koujaku, that hurts.”  Either Koujaku didn’t hear him, or he was simply ignoring Aoba’s cry.

 

As he looked up into Koujaku’s eyes, Aoba felt his heart break a little.  There was no love in his gaze.  There was pain, and fear, and another emotion Aoba couldn’t quite identify.  For a moment, he thought Koujaku had lost control again, but he quickly dismissed the thought.  This wasn’t the fault of the tattoos.  This was something else.  Aoba grimaced as the pain in his shoulders increased, but before he had a chance to try and free himself Koujaku began to shake him.

 

“Give him back to me!  Give Aoba back!  You are not Aoba!!  You’re nothing but an imposter!  Why are you doing this to me?  To him?  Do you even care about what happens to him?  At this rate, you’re going to kill him!!”  Koujaku finally stopped shaking Aoba and lowered his head, restrained tears starting to show at the corners of his eyes.  “I just want him back.  Please give him back to me.”

 

Aoba opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.  He had no words.  Nothing was making sense.  It felt like he was trapped in some sort of horrible nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from.  As he stood there, fumbling around his head for the right words, Koujaku removed his hands from Aoba’s shoulders and turned back to the door.  Aoba watched in a sort of detached horror as Koujaku disappeared through the door and left him standing there in the middle of the entry way.  Alone.

 

 


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku heads to Mizuki's to drink away his pain, but an unexpected person interrupts his plans.

Koujaku walked along the dark street in silence.  His feet moved on their own, as his mind couldn’t be bothered with destination.  It was a familiar route, one he’d walked every night for nearly a month now.  In truth, it was probably longer than that.

 

Every night was the same.  He’d get off work and drop by the team hang out.  They’d joke around for maybe an hour and tell Koujaku about what had been happening that day.  He was just like a parent checking on his college kid.  When the chit-chat was over and Koujaku could no longer come up with any reason to stay, he would head home.  And every night, for well over a month, when he opened the door Sly was there to greet him.  Scuffed up and covered in dirt from his latest Rhyme battle with Noiz, or lounging around in nothing but his underwear, it was always Sly.

 

Over the last month Koujaku had seen Aoba only a handful of times.  And even when he did see him, the fear that he would revert to Sly at any moment had kept Koujaku from touching him.  For the last two weeks the only contact he had dared to initiate had been to run his fingers through Aoba’s hair while he slept.

 

Sly knew that Koujaku would never touch him while he was in control of the body, and he knew that Koujaku wanted Aoba.  For weeks, Sly had been teasing him and tempting him, dangling his lover in front of him like a prize, and then yanking him away at the last second.  But tonight was the last straw, and Koujaku had finally reached his breaking point.  It was no longer a game Sly was playing to pass the time, he was being deliberately cruel to the man who loved his other half.

 

Koujaku’s body stopped moving and he looked up.  Mizuki’s bar.  He sighed softly and pushed open the door.  There was a chorus of hails as the other people inside saw him.  With how much time he’d been spending here recently it wasn’t surprising.  The bar was a safe haven of sorts, a place where Ribbers and Rhymers alike could spend an evening hanging out or getting themselves completely toasted.  The only rule was that all fights had to be taken outside.

 

Koujaku had been coming here since before Platinum Jail, but since Sly began to emerge, he’d spent most of his nights here.  At first, before he really understood who Sly was, he came here because it was a safe place to drink alone.  But one night, he’d confided in Mizuki that Aoba was acting strange.  Mizuki had gotten a slightly nostalgic look on his face.  ‘Sounds like Sly Blue came back.’

 

Koujaku had blinked at him in confusion for nearly a minute before Mizuki leaned across the bar and explained what Sly was.  An alternate personality that had taken over Aoba during the time Koujaku was off the island.  A cruel, sadistic playboy that didn’t care about anyone or anything that didn’t provide immediate enjoyment.  Nothing Koujaku knew of Aoba had prepared him to hear the stories Mizuki told.

 

So, as Sly began to show himself more, Koujaku had gone to Mizuki for help and advice in dealing with him, even if that help came in the form of a shot and a quiet place to think.  And tonight, Koujaku desperately needed both.

 

He waved briefly at the bars other occupants, and seated himself at the bar.  Mizuki smiled sadly at him and began making him a drink.  Just as Koujaku was about to relax, a green presence took the seat next to him.  Koujaku felt his eye twitch.  He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with this right now.

 

“Well that sure was fast.  Can’t believe you’re done already.  You know, they have medicine for that.”  The deadpan voice, the jabbing insults aimed right where he knew they would hurt the most.

 

Noiz.  The last person in the entire world Koujaku wanted to see right now.  Although, in all honesty, Koujaku never wanted to see Noiz.  He restrained the hand that threatened to punch the pierced face, and grabbed the drink Mizuki placed in front of him instead, downing it in a single gulp.

 

“Why don’t you just go back to your juice, brat.”

 

Noiz smiled.

 

“I may be a brat, but at least I can go for more than one round before my back gives out, geezer.”

 

Koujaku slammed his hands down on the bar and stood suddenly.  Silence fell over the building, as everyone turned towards the sound.  Taking a deep breath, Koujaku reminded himself not to start anything, not here.  He turned towards the door and left the bar without another word.  But he knew this wasn’t over.

 

Sure enough, another set of footsteps sounded behind him as he walked down the street.  Once he was a few blocks away from the bar, he turned down a side alley, the steps behind him following.

 

Without warning, he spun on his heel and slammed his fist into Noiz’s face.  That had been the plan anyway.  The younger boy was ready for his punch and nimbly sidestepped to avoid it.  Koujaku dodged to his right as Noiz aimed for his stomach, and drove his own fist into Noiz’s side.  The hit connected, but Noiz didn’t flinch at all.  Instead, Koujaku felt his own side burn as Noiz’s shin collided with his ribs.

 

Punch after punch, kick after kick.  Some of them hit their targets, others were dodged or blocked.  As the fight went on, Koujaku felt himself losing control of his emotions.  He grabbed the front of Noiz’s shirt and threw him to the ground, straddling his chest and pulling his fist back, ready to punch straight through the boy’s face.

 

“Feel better?”

 

Noiz’s question brought Koujaku out of the half-dazed state he’d been in, and he stared at the green eyes that watched him.  He quickly got off the other boy and sat back against the wall of the alley, pulling out a cigarette.  Noiz sat up and continued staring as Koujaku lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

 

“Since when do you smoke?”  The lack of emotion in Noiz’s voice made it difficult for Koujaku to tell if Noiz was simply asking a question, or mocking him.

 

“I’ve always smoked.  Just never around you.”  Koujaku wasn’t really in the mood for another verbal battle, so he decided to simply answer the question.

 

Noiz didn’t reply and a strangely comfortable silence settled over the two.  Koujaku continued to smoke his cigarette and Noiz seemed content to just sit and watch him.  When the cigarette was almost gone, Noiz spoke again.

 

“It’s strange.  I never would have thought Aoba would strike out this badly.”

 

Koujaku glanced at Noiz out of the corner of his eye.  What was Noiz talking about?  What did Aoba have to do with anything?

 

“What the hell are you muttering about?”

 

“With such big plans, nobody expected to see you at the bar tonight.  So it was weird when you showed up even earlier than normal.”

 

Koujaku blinked blankly at Noiz as he spoke.  Big plans?  As Koujaku’s confusion grew he continued to stare at Noiz.  A small smile broke out on the pierced face.

 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t even go home.”  When Koujaku didn’t respond, Noiz took the silence as admission.  His smile grew.  “An entire week of planning, and you stood him up?  Poor Aoba must be home crying his eyes out right now.”

 

Something clicked in Koujaku’s head.  He went back through the events of the evening.  As the night played back through in his head, one image stood out in his mind.  Sly looking up at him from the floor.  But it wasn’t Sly, it was Aoba.  And the look in his eyes wasn’t disappointment at a spoiled plan, it was fear.  Absolute terror.

 

All the blood left Koujaku’s face as he realized what he’d done.  His eyes widened in shock and horror.  It hadn’t been Sly.  It had been Aoba.  The bitter words he had screamed unthinking, echoed in his mind.  [What have I done?]

 

Noiz had been quietly watching as Koujaku put all the pieces together.  The look on Koujaku’s face didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“You fucked up didn’t you?”

 

“I didn’t know.  I didn’t think…”  Koujaku’s voice was small, weak, and terrified.  “What have I done?  What have I done?”

 

It was like a dam broke inside of him, and Koujaku began to talk.  Everything came out.  All the pain and stress of the last month, Sly’s cruelty, the fear that Aoba was fading away, everything.  Koujaku buried his head in his hands and told Noiz everything.  And Noiz never said a word.  He just sat there listening as Koujaku fell to pieces.

 

Nearly an hour later, Koujaku finished speaking and looked up at Noiz.  He was still sitting there patiently watching.  The only change in his countenance was a slight look of shock in his eyes.  A part of Koujaku smirked inwardly at having finally gotten the upper hand on the boy.  But another part, a much larger part, could feel nothing but guilt and pain at what he had done.  Koujaku smiled sadly.

 

“Are you going to hit me again?”  His voice was flat and emotionless.  Noiz’s expression didn’t change at Koujaku’s words.

 

“I don’t need to.  You’re doing a far better job of that than I ever could.”  Noiz stood slowly, stretching his legs as he spoke.  “I’m leaving.”

 

As Noiz walked away, Koujaku leaned his head back against the alley wall and his hands fell to his sides.

 

[It’s over.  It’s all over.  Aoba will never forgive me for this.  Why didn’t I tell him about Sly coming out?  Why?]

 

Over and over, the same thoughts ran through Koujaku’s mind as he continued to sit alone in the alley.  He had no idea how long he sat there in silence.  When the idea to move finally occurred to him, he checked the time on his coil.  It would be dawn soon.  His legs felt stiff as he stood and he stumbled a bit as he began to walk.  He turned himself towards home, trying to think of what he was going to say, and praying that Aoba was still there.

 

 


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku tries to reconcile with Aoba, but Sly has something to say.

He stood in front of the door for what seemed like an eternity, questions and fears running around his mind.  What was waiting for him on the other side of the door?  Would it be Aoba, or Sly?  Or worse, would they both be gone?  He’d spent his entire walk back from the bar thinking of what he was going to say, and by the time he reached the front door, he had exactly nothing.  There were simply no words for how he felt right now.  But he knew that standing outside the door wasn’t going to solve anything.  He steeled himself, took a deep breath, and turned the handle.

 

The apartment was pitch black.  As Koujaku entered, he noticed Aoba’s shoes still by the door.  [That’s a good sign, at least.]  Turning on a small lamp on a table near the door, Koujaku let out a startled gasp.  Aoba was lying on the floor, exactly where he’d been when Koujaku had left, his knees pulled up to his chest.

 

As Koujaku approached, he could see tear streaks down the boy’s cheeks.  Mentally kicking himself for the upteenth time that night, Koujaku knelt down next to Aoba and reached a hand out to touch his shoulder.  His skin felt chilled through the thin fabric of the kimono.  Koujaku was about to get up to move him, when Aoba’s golden eyes opened.

 

“Aoba!  I’m so glad you’re awake.  We need to get you warmed up.  You’re going to catch a cold.”  Koujaku stood and turned towards the bathroom to get a bath ready.

 

“What do you care?”  The voice pierced him like a dagger.  “I thought you wanted me to die.”

 

Koujaku froze halfway to the hallway.  He held back the tears that sprang to his eyes at the harsh words.

 

“Sly.”  Koujaku turned back around, and met the cold gaze.  “I really need to talk to Aoba right now…”

 

“I’m sorry, but the party you are trying to reach is currently unavailable.  Please hang up and try your call again.”  Sly’s expression was unreadable as he stood and started towards the bedroom.

 

“Sly, please…”  Koujaku grabbed the boy’s arm as he came near.

 

“Don’t you dare touch me!  Don’t you dare fucking touch me!!!”  Sly violently shook off Koujaku’s hand and screamed.  He glared up at Koujaku.  After a few seconds, he spun on his heel and went to the couch, dropping onto it.  Koujaku followed, taking a seat on a chair across from him.

 

“I-”  Koujaku started.

 

“Not interested.”  Sly interrupted immediately.  When Koujaku looked at him in shock, Sly smirked and continued.  “And I’m not the only one.”

 

The fear and pain that Koujaku had been keeping at bay since entering the apartment were threatening to overtake him.

 

“Please, stop…”

 

“Do you have any idea how awful the last week has been for me?  The only thoughts that have been floating around in this numbskull’s brain have been about you and this god damn date night.  It was like drowning in an endless sea of sappy drugstore romance, outdated cliches, and love-sick school girl diary pages.  It made me want to eat an entire cake just to get away from the sweetness for a while.”  Disgust showed prominently on Sly’s face.  Koujaku stared at the floor, guilt surging, as Sly continued.  “You don’t even have a clue about the lengths he went to, or even why he did it, do you?  You didn’t even notice that I haven’t been out for nearly a week!  How could you?  When you’re not working or out with your lame-ass Rib team, you’re at the bar getting smashed with Mizuki!  I mean, the guy’s a good fuck, but he’s not ‘every-night-for-a-month’ good.”  The malice dripped from Sly’s words.  His smirk turned into a sneer.

 

Koujaku knew, he knew, Sly was goading him.  But he was at the end of his rope, and Sly was being purposely cruel.

 

“Stop it!  Don’t talk to me about how awful your week has been!  I haven’t seen Aoba for over a month because you’ve taken over his entire life!  I don’t care if you were in control of his body for several years.  It’s not your body to be in control of!  It belongs to Aoba!  You’re not…”

 

“I am Aoba!  I’m his hate, his fear, his despair, his desire.  I’m the embodiment of everything he is that he tries to hide from the world.  The deepest, darkest parts of himself.  The only reason I was in control for as long as I was is because his stupidly naive mind couldn’t handle the reality of what was happening around him.  When he can’t handle his own emotions, I have to take the reigns so he doesn’t destroy his own mind!  I’m not some sort of parasite intent on killing him, I’m a part of him!  Just like your tattoos are a part of you.  You may not like them, and they might be an awful reminder of a past you’d much rather forget, but they are still a part of you.  And Aoba accepted that part, risking his own sanity in the process.  He didn’t tie you down and take sandpaper to your skin, trying to erase the parts of you that didn’t mesh with the perfect image of you he had in his head!!!  So don’t sit there and scream and beg for me to give you your boyfriend back.  I’m standing right here!!!  Don’t whisper your sickening words of love to him as you slide a knife across my throat.  If I die, then Aoba dies!”

 

Sly had risen to his feet, and was standing with his hands clenched in fists at his side, breathing heavily.  Koujaku continued to stare at the floor, his mind reeling from the shock and force of Sly’s words.

 

“Hmph…”

 

Koujaku felt rather than saw Sly leave and head towards the bedroom.  A few moments later, he returned, dressed in his usual jeans and tee-shirt.  Without a word, he began to put his shoes on.  Koujaku jerked back to reality.

 

“Where are you going?”  There was a slight panic in his voice.

 

Sly made no indication that he’d heard him and reached for the door handle.

 

“Sly!”  The panic was much more evident as Koujaku rose from his seat.

 

“I’m going out.  If you follow me, you will never see Aoba again.”  Without even bothering to turn around and confirm that Koujaku understood him, Sly opened the door and walked out, the door closing slowly behind him.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


He was livid.  Furious.  And it was all because of this weirdly possessive feeling he had for his other half.  He hated the other Aoba, didn’t he?  Wasn’t he the reason all the fun stopped?  Hadn’t he tied him down and repressed him, refusing to let him out for fear of what he would do?  So why was he so mad?  Why did the thought of Aoba in tears make him want to break in someone’s skull?

 

His heart rate sped up as his mind raced.  He needed to calm down.  He needed to clear his head.  He needed to escape from the confusion of his current reality.  He needed to Rhyme.  A smile broke out across Sly’s face.  He knew exactly where to go.

 

It took him less than 20 minutes to get to the Ruff Rabbit hang out.  It looked like the entire team was there, most of them passed out on various couches and spread out on the floor.  The ones who weren’t out cold flinched back in fear when they saw Sly enter, but Sly didn’t care about them.  They were nothing but small fry.  Cannon fodder.

 

“Where is he?”  The harsh edge in Sly’s voice made it clear that not answering was not an option.

 

Too scared to form proper words, one of the Ruff Rabbit members simply pointed at the ceiling, indicating the second floor.  Smirking, Sly ascended the steep stairs and headed for the bedroom at the end of the hall.

 

It was unlocked and opened without a sound.  Sly slipped inside and closed the door behind him.  In the dim predawn glow, he could just make out the shadowy form of the boy lying on the bed.  He quickly crossed to the bedside, and climbed up, straddling its sleeping occupant.  Leaning down until his lips were a mere hair’s breadth away from the pierced ear, he whispered gently.

 

“Noiz.  Noiz.  Come out and play.”

 

Noiz stirred when he felt the breath on his face.  He turned and looked at Sly, looming over him with a half crazy smile on his face.  The green eyes blinked a few times, confirming the image.  When he finally spoke, his words were not the ones Sly was expecting.

 

“So which one are you?”

 

Sly froze and his smile fell from his face.  But his shock was only momentary.  Realizing that either someone had told him, or the boy had figured it out on his own, Sly decided to simply go along with it.  He leaned down even further and buried his face in Noiz’s neck, nipping at the collar bone.

 

“The fun one.”  Sly continued biting at Noiz’s neck as his hands moved to the front of his shirt.

 

“Does Aoba know you’re doing this?”  Noiz’s flat voice grated Sly’s nerves.

 

“Who cares?  I want to have fun, and you’re going to play with me.”  Having dealt with the pesky tie, Sly began to work on the buttons of Noiz’s shirt.

 

“Not gonna happen.  I don’t feel like playing with you.”  Noiz turned onto his side, pulling his shirt out of Sly’s hands.

 

The blatant rejection shocked Sly more than Noiz’s knowledge of his existence had.  No one had ever rejected him before.  At least, not before Aoba had started dating Koujaku.  Now it seemed like he was being rejected left and right.  It was annoying.  He grabbed Noiz’s shoulder and forced him back onto his back, golden eyes boring into green.

 

“Fine.  Since you won’t play with me, you can play with him instead.”

 

The gold eyes changed slightly as Sly sat up, resting his weight on Noiz’s hips.  After a few moments, they grew wide, taking in the scene before them.

 

“Noiz?  What…?  Why…?”  Aoba’s voice trembled slightly in fear as he looked at the disorderly state of Noiz’s clothes and noticed his own positioning.  But Noiz was faster on the mental draw.  Realizing what happened, he replied to the questions Aoba hadn’t quite formed.

 

“Nothing happened.  Your little alter ego just woke me up is all.”

 

Aoba wasn’t sure he believed Noiz’s words, but hearing them calmed him down slightly.  Then the events of the evening came back to him.  Fresh tears began to well up in his eyes.  He tried to control them, he really didn’t want to cry again.  But the emotions he was feeling were still too raw, and he couldn’t keep it in.  The tears slid down his cheeks silently.  He closed his eyes, willing them away.

 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on the back of his head pulling him closer.  He fell gently forward, resting his head on Noiz’s chest.  The gesture broke the last little bit of resolve Aoba had and he began to sob.  He clenched the fabric of Noiz’s shirt in his hands and let the tears come.  Noiz placed his hands on Aoba’s back awkwardly, sighing softly.

 

“This is the last time I play therapist for you two.”

 

 


	4. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku gets the wrong idea about Aoba's visit with Noiz, and when Aoba finds him, he gives Koujaku a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note:
> 
> "^words^" - indicates Sly talking
> 
> "words" - indicates Aoba talking
> 
> "|words|" - indicates both Sly and Aoba talking together
> 
> "{words}" - indicates Scrap

All the pain and anguish and guilt that Koujaku had felt before talking with Sly had doubled and tripled after Sly had yelled at him.  He had never thought of the two of them as being the same person.  Sly was the aggressive leech that was suppressing Aoba and taking control, killing Aoba in the process.  The idea that they were the same person had never occurred to him.  And he had stood there, like the ass he was, and basically told Sly that he wished he was dead.  That he wished Aoba was dead.

 

Koujaku could barely breathe.  He thought he loved Aoba, all of Aoba.  But his disregard of Sly, and Sly resulting tirade, had made him rethink his feelings.  It wasn’t that he didn’t love Aoba, he did.  Immensely and deeply.  It was Sly that he had a hard time with.  He didn’t know if he could accept Sly and be with him the same way he was Aoba.

 

Before he had a chance to think too much on it, there was a knock on the apartment door.  Koujaku bolted from his seat and raced to the front door, throwing it open.  The person on the other side jumped in surprise.  It was Kou, one of the members of Beni Shigure.  He spoke in an urgent whisper, relaying his information quickly.

 

Koujaku’s eyes widened in shock and horror at what Kou had to say.  He threw on his shoes, grabbed his sword, and flew down the street, with Kou following right behind him.

 

\------------------

 

It was still early in the morning, and the streets were nearly empty.  Aoba hugged his arms around himself, still recovering from his breakdown at Noiz’s.  He hated letting people see him cry.  Noiz had been very kind about it though.  He hadn’t asked any questions, he just let Aoba cry until he was done.  And then, he’d walked Aoba to the door, glaring at his team and daring them to say something.  Just before he’d left, Noiz had placed a hand on Aoba’s cheek and forced him to look him in the eyes.

 

“Fix it.  If it can’t be fixed, leave.  You’re too cute to stay with a guy who makes you cry.”

 

The look in Noiz’s eyes confused him.  It was...almost warm.  Just as suddenly as it had appeared, Noiz’s hand on his cheek disappeared and he went back into the Ruff Rabbit building, leaving Aoba standing in the back alley.

 

He hadn’t realized Noiz cared so much.  Aoba smiled softly to himself.  [He’s such a good friend.]  Brushing the thought of Noiz out of his mind, Aoba turned towards home.  It was time to fix this.

 

As he walked towards the apartment, he passed the Beni Shigure hang out, and was surprised to see nearly everyone inside.  It was too early for a meeting or a fight.  Fearing that something had happened to Koujaku, Aoba rushed inside.  When they saw Aoba, everyone turned and faced him, mouths slightly agape.

 

“What’s going on?  Why is everyone here so early?  Did something happen?”  Aoba looked around for Koujaku frantically, but he wasn’t there.

 

“Aoba!  Are you alright?  Did that bastard hurt you?”  Kou approached him slowly, concern and worry in his voice.

 

“What are you talking ab...out...?”  Aoba’s mind connected the dots just as he finished his sentence.  Noiz.  Someone had seen him leaving Noiz’s place.  Even now, Aoba’s face was streaked with tears and his hair was mussed.  He looked like he’d been in a fight, or doing something else.  And Noiz putting his hand on Aoba’s cheek before he left...Noiz’s shirt was still undone from his encounter with Sly.  All the blood left Aoba’s face.  “Where’s Koujaku?”  His voice was barely audible.

 

“He took a couple of the guys and left for Ruff Rabbit about 15 minutes ago.  Don’t worry.  He’s gonna kill that little shit for daring to lay a hand on you.”  The other members of Beni Shigure nodded their approval of Kou’s statement.

 

Aoba’s knees nearly gave out on him.  He bolted back out the door and was sprinting back to Noiz’s before he even knew he was moving.  The voice in the back of his mind was trying to push forward, take control, but Aoba kept him back.  He couldn’t afford to lose control now.  If he did… He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he did.  Aoba pushed all thought of his other half into the back of his mind, and ran like his life depended on it.

 

\---------------------------

 

The Ruff Rabbit hang out was in chaos.  Aoba, darted and weaved through the different fights, looking desperately for a flash of green or red, but there were too many people in his way.  If he didn’t find Noiz and Koujaku soon… Something clicked in Aoba’s head.

 

“{Stop.  Now.}  Aoba’s voice sounded strange to his ears.

 

Everyone in the room froze in place, punches and kicks hanging in limbo.  With the room now still, Aoba could see that neither Koujaku nor Noiz was there.  He glanced at the ceiling.  There was only one other place they could be.  Heading for the stairs, Aoba hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t be too late.

 

He wasn’t.  Noiz and Koujaku were in the center of the large entertainment room, fighting.  A familiar fear rose in Aoba’s chest as he saw the look in Koujaku’s eyes.  He’d thrown his kimono off his shoulders, and it hung around his waist.  Koujaku had drawn his blade at some point, and was brandishing it at Noiz.  Luckily, Noiz was nimble enough to dodge it, but that wouldn’t last forever.

 

“Koujaku!  Koujaku!!!  {Koujaku!!! Stop!!!}”  Aoba felt his voice change again.

 

The blade swung down and froze just as Noiz jumped out of its reach.  Noiz’s fixed Aoba with a blank stare, breathing heavily.  Aoba ran up to Koujaku and put his hand on the arm holding the sword.  Staring into Koujaku’s eyes, full of blood lust, he slowly began to speak.

 

“Koujaku?  It’s me, Aoba.  See, I’m just fine?  Noiz didn’t do anything to me.  Would you put the sword away?  Please?”  Aoba kept his voice soft, not wanting to trigger Koujaku any further.

 

Slowly, as though every miniscule motion took an intense effort, Koujaku lowered his sword and looked at Aoba.  His eyes began to clear as his senses returned.

 

“Aoba?  Aoba!”  Koujaku dropped the sword and pulled Aoba into his arms, holding him tight.  Disregarding the fact that he couldn’t breathe, Aoba relaxed into Koujaku’s crushing hold.

 

After a few seconds, Koujaku seemed to come to his senses a second time and pulled away from Aoba suddenly.  Confused and concerned, Aoba looked back up at Koujaku’s face.  Guilt and fear swept across it, and Aoba could see Koujaku shaking slightly.

 

“Are you okay?”  Koujaku asked suddenly.  When Aoba nodded, Koujaku continued.  “Is **he** okay?”

 

Aoba bristled slightly at the mention of his other half.  His alternate personality.  The person who’d spent so many years tormenting and torturing people, deriving pleasure from their pain.  The dark part of his soul.  He looked inside his mind and felt the other presence stir.  Reaching out a mental hand, he beckoned the other him forward.  The response was mixed.  He wanted to come out, but he didn’t want Aoba to have to go back.  Aoba understood.  They needed to do this together.  Coming back out of his head, Aoba turned to Noiz.

 

“Can you open a Rhyme field please?  And include the three of us?”

 

Noiz didn’t answer with words, just nodded and pulled out his allmate and coil and got to work.  A few seconds later, the familiar floating feeling signaled their entry into Noiz’s Rhyme field.  Aoba beckoned again to the presence inside him and this time, he responded.

 

It was a strange sensation, like having a conversation when you’re half awake, or like watching yourself in a dream.  He was there, in control of his mind and body, but so was the other him.  They were both in control, and they both had something to say.

 

“|Koujaku.|”  His voice seemed to reverberate.  It was different from the way his scrap voice worked, although the feeling was similar.

 

Koujaku jerked at the strangeness of Aoba’s voice, but turned to him and met his eyes.

 

“Aoba.”

 

Without even having to discuss it, Sly came to the forefront of the shared mind and spoke first.

 

“^I am not going anywhere.  I am my own person, but I am also Aoba.  Without me, Aoba dies.  Without Aoba, I die.  But that doesn’t mean we have the same wants, the same needs, or the same desires.  I want to go wild.  I want to get smashed and then get fucked in the back alley.  I need the thrill of putting my life on the line.  I need the violence, I need the pain.  Can you accept that?^”

 

Before Koujaku could respond, Aoba took back the control of the mind and spoke.

 

“I am not going anywhere.  I am my own person, but I am also Sly.  Without me, Sly dies.  Without Sly, I die.  But that doesn’t mean we have the same wants, the same needs, or the same desires.  I want to sit under the cherry blossoms and talk for hours..  I want to hold your hand as you hold my body.  I need to hear you tell me you love me, over and over.  I need the passion, I need the warmth.  Can you accept that?”

 

“|Can you accept us?|”

 

Koujaku blinked rapidly, trying to get his thoughts in order.  Could he do it?  Could he accept the part of Aoba that was Sly?  His thoughts were a mess as he went over what both of them had said again and again.  Suddenly, his chaotic musings were interrupted.

 

“^I understand that I am not the person you love.  I’m a stranger, the exact opposite of everything that you understood to be Aoba.  I will not go away.  I can’t.  But I can make this promise.  I won’t interfere.  I will leave you and ‘Aoba’ alone.  But in return you must do something for me.  During those times when I am out and in control, you can’t shun me.  You can’t tell me to go away or yell at me for taking your boyfriend away.  I will not actively attempt to take over when you are with ‘him’, but if and when I do come out, you must treat me like a person, like a human being, and spend the time you would have been spending with him, with me instead.  Can you accept that?^”

 

It was the only way this would work, and Koujaku knew it.  If he rejected Sly, he would lose Aoba.  And if Sly truly was a part of Aoba, and Koujaku loved Aoba...then he could love Sly too.  And he would.  Maybe not in the way Sly himself would want, but that didn’t really matter right now.  What mattered was conveying his love to Aoba, and in turn, to Sly.

 

“I can.  I promise I won’t push you away or treat you like a parasite anymore.”  Koujaku reached out a hand and brushed it lovingly across Sly’s cheek.  “I will love both of you.  Equally.”

 

Sly blushed for a moment before slapping Koujaku’s hand away in disgust.

 

“Tch.  You are such a sap.  I can’t believe I’m stuck with you.”

 

Koujaku grinned impishly at the insult, cocking his head a bit to the side.

 

“The feeling’s mutual.”

 

“Eh ehm.”

 

Koujaku and Sly turned around to see a set of green eyes glaring at them.

 

“Are you two done now?  I’m about to hurl.”  Noiz’s voice was as flat and unreadable as ever.

 

Aoba’s eyes flickered slightly as Sly relinquished control.  He slid his hand into Koujaku’s and leaned his head against his arm.

 

“I’m beat.  Let’s go home.  Okay?”

 

When Koujaku looked down at Aoba, he felt instantly at ease.  He knew that everything was going to be alright now.  He lifted his unoccupied hand and brushed a lock of hair away from Aoba’s face.

 

“Sounds good.”

 


	5. The Make-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make-up time.

Aoba looked around the apartment and sighed.  Everywhere he looked he could see remnants from his and Koujaku’s ruined date night.  The dinner Tae-san had made was still on the stove, now cold and stale, and his kimono was in a wrinkled pile on the bedroom floor.  Aoba lifted his pillow and checked on his gift for Koujaku.  It was still there, wrapped in its red foil and gold ribbon.  A small smile crept onto Aoba’s face.  He still wanted to give the gift to Koujaku, and after everything that had happened, maybe a nice relaxing day was just what the two of them needed.

 

Rising from the bed, Aoba set his shoulders and began straightening up.  While he did so, he dialed a familiar number from his coil.  Once his call was over, Aoba replaced the burned down candles with fresh ones, and lit them, making sure to draw all the curtains to keep the rooms dark.  He fluffed the flowers in their vase and looked around the apartment again.  Satisfied that everything was as perfect as it was going to get, Aoba took a quick shower.  As he was drying off and dressing, Aoba heard Koujaku’s keys jingle as he unlocked the front door.

 

“Aoba?  Sorry that took so long.  The guys wouldn’t let me leave until I told them every little detail.”  Koujaku’s voice was tired, and he sighed in exasperation as he closed the door behind him.

 

Throwing on one of the only baggy shirts he owned, Aoba left the bathroom in only the shirt and his underwear.  When he saw Koujaku, he was standing in the middle of the living room stretching, his back to Aoba.  Seeing his opportunity, Aoba snuck up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“Welcome home.”  Aoba’s voice was muffled by the cloth of Koujaku’s kimono.

 

Koujaku tensed momentarily, but then relaxed into the hold, hugging Aoba’s arms.

 

“I’m home.”  The exhaustion was gone from Koujaku’s voice, and Aoba could hear his smile in his words.  “Why is it so dark in here?  Is everything okay?”  The was a small note of concern in Koujaku’s tone.

 

“Everything’s fine.  I just thought having it darker would make it a bit more…” Aoba hesitated and buried his blushing face into Koujaku’s back.  “Mmmmrrrrfffffhhhh.”

 

“What was that?  I can’t hear you with my kimono in your mouth.”  The smile in Koujaku’s voice was now a full on smirk.

 

Aoba’s blush deepened.  He knew Koujaku had heard what he’d said, and that he just wanted Aoba to say it again.  Quelling his embarrassment, Aoba released his hold on Koujaku’s waist and moved around until he was facing him.  Wrapping his arms around Koujaku’s neck, Aoba leaned in and brushed his lips against Koujaku’s.

 

“I thought it would be more romantic.”

 

Without a word, Koujaku pulled Aoba close and deepened the teasing kiss.  The force in Koujaku’s hands and the heat of his mouth, caused Aoba’s heart to skip a few beats.  Aoba returned the kiss, twining his fingers into Koujaku’s hair with as much passion as he possibly could, matching the movements of his hands with the movements of his tongue.  When Koujaku pulled away, Aoba tried to pull him back, not wanting the kiss to be over.  Koujaku laughed softly and pulled Aoba’s arms down from around his neck.  Holding Aoba’s small hands inside his own, Koujaku kissed the tip of Aoba’s nose.

 

“I need to shower first.”  Koujaku grinned and darted a glance down, finally catching a glimpse of what Aoba was wearing.  He gulped visibly.  “I promise I won’t take very long.”

 

Following Koujaku’s gaze, Aoba smiled playfully and leaned in to nip at Koujaku’s ear.

 

“You better.”  Sliding his hands out of Koujaku’s hold, Aoba turned and sauntered towards the bedroom, swaying his hips just the slightest amount, giving Koujaku a good show and reminding him why he needed to hurry.

 

Aoba went into the bedroom and covered his face in his hands, the embarrassment from the whole situation catching up with him, as his cheeks began to burn.  Knowing that with such incentive Koujaku would be out of the shower in a matter of minutes, Aoba smacked his cheeks lightly in an effort to quell his embarrassment.  He did a quick sweep of the room, making sure that both his gift and the lube were within reach, and then lay down on the bed to wait.

 

\---------------------

 

True to form, Koujaku was out of the shower in less than ten minutes, and in anticipation of events to come, had dressed only in his boxers and a clean kimono.  He stood in front of the bedroom door and took a deep breath before slowly turning the handle and entering the room.  Aoba was stretched out on the bed, head supported by a hand as he rested on his elbow.  There was an allmate magazine spread out in front of him, and he was flipping through the pages idly.  When he saw Koujaku enter the room, Aoba immediately sat up and crossed his legs underneath himself, putting the magazine away on the bedside table.  Looking up at Koujaku, he smiled softly.

 

Koujaku knelt on the bed beside Aoba and pulled him in for another kiss.  The heat and fervor of the kiss were no less intense than the last, and Koujaku lifted Aoba’s shirt, running a hand under the warm skin beneath it.  Placing a hand on Koujaku’s shoulder, Aoba gently pushed him back, ending the kiss.  Confused, Koujaku raised an eyebrow at Aoba, a note of concern in his eyes.  Aoba smiled in assurance and brushed the hair from Koujaku’s right eye, running his fingers along the tattoo there.

 

“I have something for you.  I meant to give it to you last night, but…” Aoba trailed off and Koujaku dropped his gaze to the sheets.  Unwilling to be phased, Aoba continued. “It’s kinda silly, and a little embarrassing.” Aoba pulled the small red and gold package out from beneath his pillow and placed it in Koujaku’s hand. “But I want you to have it.”

 

Surprised, Koujaku darted his glance between Aoba’s face and the small gift in his hands.  Sensing his bewilderment, Aoba nodded at the package in Koujaku’s hands and smiled.  Willing his hands to stop shaking, Koujaku slowly untied the ribbon before carefully unwrapping the foil paper.  He heard Aoba snigger softly at his treatment of the present, but Koujaku ignored him and continued gently peeling off the paper.  Underneath the red foil was a Kiri wood box that was just smaller than a playing card.  Unable to control the slight tremble in his hands, Koujaku lifted the lid and inhaled sharply at what he saw inside.

 

Inside the box, nestled in folds of black silk, was a small oval pendant about the size of a small spoon.  It was made of rose gold, and had an intricate design engraved along the sides.  The band it was attached to was a medium sized chain, also made of rose gold, with red silk woven in-between the links, finishing in a small tassel at the top, and another by the clasp.  Koujaku carefully pulled the pendant out of its box, holding it lightly in his fingers.  Squinting slightly, he noticed there was something written on the side facing him.  He tilted it to get a better view, and his heart leapt into his throat as he read the kanji inscribed there.

 

‘Love without friendship, is like a shadow without the sun.’

 

Barely able to breathe, Koujaku brushed his fingers along the engraving.  It was beautiful.

 

“Turn it over.” The breathlessness of Aoba’s voice sent a shiver up Koujaku’s spine as he did what he was told.

 

The front of the pendant was made of clear glass surrounded by the intricate rose gold design work.  When he saw what was lying beneath the glass, Koujaku’s heart nearly stopped as the emotions surged in his chest.  Encased in the pendant was a simple woven pattern made of hair.  Blue hair.  Aoba’s hair.  The hair the Koujaku had been wanting and hoping to cut for so many years, that he had saved in a box after Aoba had finally given him the chance to fulfill his dream all those months ago.  And now here it was, encased forever inside Aoba’s gift.

 

Koujaku bowed his head and softly gripped the pendant and chain in his hand.  A minute passed as Koujaku calmed the emotions that overwhelmed him.  His mind raced with words to express his gratitude, his love for the man in front of him, but there were none powerful enough to describe the way he felt.  Placing the pendant carefully back into it’s box, Koujaku raised his head and reached out a hand, brushing a strand of blue hair away from Aoba’s face.  He snaked his hand around the back of Aoba’s neck and pulled him close, resting their foreheads together.

 

“Thank you.”  The soft whisper was husky with emotion, and the words, though simple, conveyed a hundred different thoughts and feelings.

 

Aoba reached up his hand and placed it on Koujaku’s arm, squeezing it softly in reply.  Carefully taking the box from Koujaku’s hands, Aoba placed it on the side table without breaking the touch.  Once it was safely out of the way, Aoba moved up on the bed, bringing Koujaku with him.  With a gentle push to the shoulder, Aoba maneuvered Koujaku so that he was lying on his back with Aoba straddling him.

 

Bending down, Aoba brought his lips to Koujaku’s and kissed him softly, while his hands began to untie the obi on Koujaku’s kimono.  Once he had Koujaku’s kimono open, Aoba broke off the kiss and straightened, pulling his shirt off over his head.  Koujaku stared at the pale flesh of Aoba’s chest, the light from the candles making the shadows dance across his skin, emphasizing each muscle and contour.  As his breath became shallow, Koujaku could feel his arousal heighten and heat begin to pool between his hips.

 

Feeling the sensation beneath him, Aoba smiled and looked down at Koujaku with eyes half glazed in lust.  Then Aoba leaned down and began placing soft kisses all along Koujaku’s neck, across his collar bone, and down his chest, his fingers tracing random patterns along Koujaku’s side as he went.  Koujaku shivered in pleasure as each kiss fell.  As Aoba moved lower, placing kisses along his abdomen and waist, the shivers increased, along with his arousal.

 

When Aoba reached the waistband of Koujaku’s boxers, he stopped and looked up to check on his lover.  Koujaku had his hands twined in Aoba’s hair, his head lay back on the pillow, with his mouth open and gasping for air.  With a soft chuckle, Aoba gently pulled back the elastic waist band.  Koujaku raised his hips, allowing Aoba to easily remove the now constrictive material.  Aoba tossed the boxers to the side, and leaned forward on one hand, initiating another kiss as his other hand removed his own underwear.

 

With the obstacle of fabric now gone, Koujaku removed his hands from Aoba’s hair and ran them down his back, grabbing firmly at the soft flesh of Aoba’s rear.  Moaning softly, Aoba took his cue and deepened the kiss, grinding his hips against Koujaku’s as he did so.  The heat between them intensified, heightened by the time apart and the emotional turmoil from the last day.

 

Reaching under Koujaku’s pillow, Aoba pulled out the small bottle of lube.  He quickly squeezed a small amount into his hand, and reached behind himself to apply it.  Once he had spread a generous amount of lube on himself, Aoba straddled Koujaku’s hips, one hand bracing himself on Koujaku’s chest, while the other lightly gripped Koujaku’s erection keeping him in position..  Caught off guard at how quickly Aoba seemed ready to go, Koujaku placed a hand on Aoba’s arm.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready?  I don’t want to hurt you.”  The concern in Koujaku’s voice made Aoba pause.  A small laughed escaped Aoba’s mouth and he leaned down to whisper in Koujaku’s ear.

 

“I already prepared myself in the shower.”

 

Sheer willpower kept Koujaku from thrusting straight up and burying himself in Aoba as his mind began churning out mental images to go with Aoba’s words.  Straightening once again, Aoba got into position and began to lower himself onto Koujaku.  Aoba moved so slowly that Koujaku was certain it would be hours before he was fully inside of his lover.  Koujaku ground his teeth together as the pleasure coursed through him.  The seconds ticked on, and nearly a full minute later, Aoba’s thighs rested squarely on Koujaku’s hips.

 

Unable to control himself any longer, Koujaku grabbed Aoba’s arm and flipped him around, so that Aoba was lying on the bed with Koujaku above him.  Grabbing Aoba’s head, Koujaku pulled him forward and crushed their lips together, forcing Aoba’s mouth open and he began to thrust quickly.  Aoba didn’t stop him, instead gripping Koujaku’s hair in his hands and raising his hips to meet every thrust.

 

The intensity and anguish of the last day caught up with both of them.  Aoba broke away from the kiss, arching his back and screaming Koujaku’s name as he came.  Koujaku wasn’t far behind, gripping Aoba’s hand and growling deep in his throat as he finished.

 

When they had both released and their hearts began to slow in pace, Koujaku carefully pulled out of Aoba, collapsing by his side and gathering him into his arms.

 

“I love you, Aoba.”  Koujaku sighed contentedly into the blue hair under his chin.

 

“I love you, Koujaku.”  Aoba’s voice was sleepy and relaxed.

 

Suddenly, Aoba pulled himself from Koujaku’s arms and straddled Koujaku, a deep, lustful grin on his face.  His eyes glowed gold and shone with desire.  Koujaku’s breath caught in his throat, but before he could speak, Sly leaned down and bit his ear.

  
“My turn.”

 

\-----------------

 

Fin.


End file.
